Harry Potter Everyone Has A Dark Side
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry slowly comes to a rude awakening and realizes that people whom he thought were his friends were actually using him as a mere pawn in the grand scheme of The Greater Good. He drops the act of being the naive submissive golden boy. What happens to the wizarding world when their saviour is now dark. What if Harry Potter wasn't the golden boy everyone thought him to be?.


Harry Potter: Everyone Has A Dark Side

 **Abused at the hands of the Dursleys and abandoned by the Light. Harry** **begins to sway to the** **Dark.** **None of his friends write to check up on him and his life begins to seem empty and meaningless.**

 **Harry slowly comes to a rude awakening and realizes that people whom he thought were his friends were actually using him as a mere pawn in the grand scheme of The Greater Good; He vows revenge allowing his darker side free reign. He drops the act of being the naive submissive golden boy. What happens to the wizarding world when their saviour is now dark. What if Harry Potter wasn't the golden boy everyone thought him to be?.**

 **Angry at the betrayal he goes out and begins to think through everything that has happened since he entered the wizard world. On his way home he is attacked and turned into a living vampire.**

 **He goes back to school a changed** **young** **man; angrier, more powerful, darker, and more un-trusting. Its time for everyone to see what lies behind the smile** **.**

 **Chapter 1: Midnight Stroll**

 **I longed to be released from all this pain and suffering that was forced upon me I wanted to lose it all my fame...my money...my sanity but most of all I longed for death I know that now that I wanted release from all this death and misery around me. My invitation was open to anyone...but it was a vampire that accepted it to grant me my death that I so longed for.**

Harry had decided on going for a stroll around the abandoned park to relax after recently finding out certain things that had come to light and to his attention regarding the betrayal of his friends and Dumbledore's plans for him to become a self sacrificing martyr in order to rid the world of Voldemort once and for all.

"I'm ready to die".He whispered into the cold night air.

All of a sudden a chill ran down Harry's spine and feeling of being watched came to him. He stiffened and straightened up, his hand went to his cloak pocket and rested around his wand even if he could cast wandlessly magic. "What do you want?" He hissed not in mood to play games but there was no response but Harry could still feel another's presence, his mind screamed danger as he heard the sound of feet shifting slightly and he felt the person coming closer to him.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed "What do you want?" He insisted through gritted teeth once again. "The question is.."A voice purred in his ear seductively "What do you want?". Harry shivered involuntarily as the voice whispered sounding hypnotic and dangerous "You think of death. Of darkness and destruction. I hear your thoughts of a hopeless future, and deepest desire for eternal night. I know you seek death and do not fear death but instead embrace it but yet you struggle and fight to survive when death is what you crave the most. What would you say if I could offer that to you?. A life separate from the one you live now, a different sort of life".

Harry quickly answered without another thought for any life would be better than the one he was currently stuck with "I would say yes".

The man behind him chuckled darkly and suddenly it gripped Harry in place so he was unable to move as a slender hand touched his neck lightly adorning the flawless pale flesh. His hand felt so cold like it belonged to death himself causing Harry to shiver at the though "You must not be so rash for you do not know what you ask for".

Harry snorted "And you don't know what I need to get away from. It is my destiny to die in order to for fill this prophecy that hangs over my head and I am running out of time!. Both sides of this war want me dead for different reasons in order to live I must die because neither I nor Voldemort can live while the other survives". He snapped at the man who looked at him as if he was in deep thought at what to do regarding what Harry had just said.

The vampire had gorgeous blond curls with unnatural glowing blue eyes that looked deep within Harry's dull emerald orbs that no longer shone with life as he looked upon the vampire with acceptance and hope that he would be granted his death swiftly. So that his suffering in this world was no longer prolonged more than necessary and that he would soon be with his parents dead like he should of been those many years ago when death had cheated him after he was given life went he wished for death after Voldemort had attempted to kill him.

"Oh, but I do Harry and I would very much like to take you away from it but in due time. We must not be vast in our actions. The vampire said as he walked up to Harry and pushed his body against an old white poison oak tree and bit roughly into Harry's neck gulping his blood hungrily as Harry moaned but didn't fight as black spots from the blood loss appeared before his eyes.

The Vampire smirked as he retracted his fangs from Harry's neck "Do you still want this or have you tasted death enough?". The vampire asked softly as he looked into Harry's dying orbs that held powerful and hidden darkness as he hoarse out weakly "No".

Harry decided to ask "Does It hurt dying?".

The man smiled showing his bloody fangs "Yes child but it is quicker than falling sleep " he replied as he cupped Harry's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb comforting him "Don't be afraid I will give you the choice I never had. I shall give you the life you deserve and pluck out the pain and suffering for all eternity".He reassured the anxious young man.

Harry asked nervously but he needed to ask this question it was important"You'll stay with me?"The man whispered into Harry's ear"Always"He said honestly with no word of a lie.

He bit into Harry's neck and lapped up the blood that was pouring from the wound profusely as Harry felt himself growing weak rapidly. His knees gave in and he would have fallen if not for the vampire's stronghold as the man held him steady and gently set him on the floor as he leaned over his little protege and ran his hand through Harry's mess black hair. He whispered in a soft tone "I drained you to the point of death I could leave you here to die or I could grant you a dark gift my friend and you could be free and have everything you've always wanted but you must tell me".

Harry could feel his heart barely beating and his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen circling around his body"Y-Yes". He choked out

The vampire smiled and bit into his wrist and held it beside Harry's blue tainted lips letting his blood drip into Harry's mouth.

The blood was alluring and Harry couldn't stop himself from latching on and sucking the warm soul consuming blood that was poison spreading through his entire body changing him. Corrupting him with a thirst for blood and darkness. Everything was changing not just his appearance but his magic. The agony that was pulsing through his body had only lasted a few moment but to Harry it felt like an eternity he screamed and whimpered in hope that the god forsaken pain would end and he would finally rest in peace.

The vampire smiled as he witnessed Harry's transition as death claimed him now it was up to him to survive which many didn't as they were unworthy to bare the gift of immortality but the vampire was certain the boy would live. "You body is dying pay no attention it happens to us all" He said soothingly.

Darkness had finally claimed him but it finally last as within seconds his eyelids snapped open the vampire gave him his hand and pulled the newborn vampire up of the ground and said "Now look with your vampire eyes tell me what you see my little Raven of Death?".

No words can describe it. No know can know the world had changed yet stayed the same I was a newborn vampire weeping at the beauty of the night.

Harry looked up and asked "What's you name?".

The vampire laughed "Ah I've yet to introduce myself little Raven where are my manner. My name is Xavier Longshadow but you my call me sire if you like or shadow which ever you prefer. Since you will be staying with me until you learn the basic before going back to school my little protege..

He took Harry by his arm and apparitied to his family home which was a beautiful mansion in France. He showed Harry around and introduce him to his house elves before showing Harry to his room. It was lit by candle light and decorated like a teenagers bedroom except instead of a bed their was a luxurious coffin that could easily fit two grown men in it without much trouble with a little bedroom window that had heavy curtains to block out the sunlight that would burn Harry's skin like candle wax unless he took his daily Solias potions that would spare him from the sun's deadly gaze.

Xavier snapped his fingers and the coffin lid opened to show silky dark green lining with a black flurry pillow "Don't worry soon you will be sleeping soundly and when you awaken I will be here and so will the rest of the world and then I shall quench your thirst with what your inner vampire desires and longs for. Now sleep morning is fast approaching".

Harry nodded he didn't like the idea of sleeping in the coffin but he couldn't deny that he felt the sun fast approaching and his body craved sleep as if the sun was draining him like a battery and without protest he got into the coffin and as soon as his head touched the pillow he fell asleep and felt his sire kiss his forehead with his cool soft lips and whisper good night before closing the coffin lid and walking into the next room.

Once the sun had set Harry felt alive and full of energy with a burning thirst and the desire for something red as he had his sire chuckle amused "Morning my little Raven. I see someone's hungry. Wonderful I have a gift for you come join me in the living room my protege".

Harry swung his legs out of the coffin and followed his sire into the living room to see a dazzling muggle woman who looked to be in some sort of trance who was looking at Harry and smiled as she brushed her hair away from her neck and whispered encouraging "Please feed from me young master allow me to satisfy your thirst".

Harry could hear the woman's heart pound in her chest like the beating of a drum he could smell the blood underneath her skin and it called to him as his mouth watered as his fangs descended and his eyes glowed an unnatural powerful dark forest green as his predator instincts took over. He circled her like a hungry wolf ready to tear her apart as his sire watched with pride and touch his son's shoulder with a firm hand "Drink my little raven until you are full".

Harry approached the woman and touched her neck gently and softly sank his fangs into her neck and gripped shoulder harder as he drank greedily at the delicious blood that was running down his throat soothing the fire that had once been burning with a maddening thirst for blood. Not knowing his sire also feeding from the woman's wrist as his magic kept her standing as her heart was barely beating. Harry heard this and retracted his fangs "I shall not take her life"He said firmly as his sire looked at him with pride filled eyes yet a little disappointment shone in them "Don't worry my friend I have already taken her life for you".

Harry sighed "Does it get easier?".

Xavier nodded "It is so easy you almost free sorry for them. You will get use to killing them it is just a mortal coil that will soon fade over time as you get used to your new life my protege. I shall help you overcome your mortal morals that you once had ingrained into you as a mere those morals are useless to you and can become a weakness if you let them. If you prefer we can hunt for animals but that will not satisfy the blood that you crave it will merely stop you from losing control and going on a killing spree nor will it quench your thirst that can drive a newborn like yourself to madness".

Harry sighed and asked "You call this life taking the blood of animals and mortals to carry on living?".

Xavier shook his head "No. I call if surviving my little Raven. We are predators just like werewolves and mortals we do what must be done to survive even if it means that another must pay the price. This is your first lesson we are born beautiful and kill without regret".

 **Chapter 2: Grown Up**

Five months Harry Potter had been declared missing from the wizarding world since his transition into a living vampire. Harry had learnt and was taught so much in a short space of time. And the day finally came when Harry had been deemed able to survive without his sire. Xavier was proud of his protege for adapting so well to Immortality. He had changed so much from the nearly fifteen year old boy he once was. He had become angrier, more powerful, darker, and more un-trusting. Xavier knew that this childe would take the wizarding world by storm. He was born into this life as an immortal being yet still retained enough of his past mortal self that he was able to control his dark urges and nature to kill. The boy surprised him to this day that he had still to take a mortal life only taking what he needed to survive and lessen the blood lust to devour every pathetic weak mortal insight.

Once Harry had been released from his sire's command and call he went into the world and devise a plan to make a fresh start. He had already written to The Dark Lord offering an agreement that he would stop fighting in the war regardless of the prophecy if he was left alone and those he loved were safe. He would declare himself neutral and remain so unless he decided to join the dark in future once he saw for himself in were his loyalties lay with.

Voldemort and the rest of the inner circle were surprised at the maturely of the boy who was still missing especially Snape who actually choke on his fire whiskey on a few occasions as Voldemort read out loud to his followers and declared the boy off limits and that if anyone if anything to break or breech the truce they would be punished severely as Potter was handing them the war.

Harry walked into Gringotts and was receiving frightened and disgusted looks from those within it's premises except from the goblins who didn't looked bothered by the fact a powerful young newborn vampire entered and requested to speak with Griphook which was known to be the Potters personal advisor. Griphook raised an eyebrow and after taking some blood he offered Harry some privacy in the manger's office which surprised the clients as the mangers office was only for those customers that were held in high regards to the goblins.

Griphook sat behind his desk and asked "I see that you've had a little run in with a dark creature recently and you were one of the fortunate ones that survived the transition from mortal to an immortal dark being. So why have you come to Gringotts today young fledgling?".

Harry cringed at the name it was used to describe a baby newborn vampire that required attention and a steady hand as they grow and develop into a proper respectable vampire and he was certainly no baby in any terms. "I wish to legally my name and exclude Dumbledore, Weasleys, Granger and any order member except Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black from getting access".

Griphook sneered "It shall be done straight away young one. What is it you wish to change you're name to?".

Harry grinned darkly "Hadrian Salazar Evans Longshadow".

Griphook showed his jaw like teeth "Ah you're one of Longshadows proteges. He took a risk in blooding you as his childe. The wizarding world will be in an uproar and no doubt will attempt to hunt him and send him to Azkaban for turning the apparent saviour of the wizarding world into a dark creature".

Harry snarled "They can try. I'm sure that is what my sire is counting on. Why hunt for dinner when dinner just walks in willingly of their own free will. He will make a pig of himself I am quite sure. He is an old one at that and I doubt he would get anything more than a slap on the wrist from the vampire community since I was given a choice he never had. He has been a wonderful sire and a great teacher and I owe him a life debt and shall do what needs to be done to the best of my abilities whether he will ever call on me is other thing".

Griphook nodded "Well it was nice meeting the new improved you. May you're vaults overflow with gold".

Harry smiled and nodded "So mote it be. Good day to you Griphook".

Harry then proceeded to Diagon Alley entering Twilfitt and Tatting's which is a wizarding Pureblood clothing shop. He purchased vampiric robes along with some new duelling robes and Hogwarts robes. The woman squealed as she saw Harry enter her shop at the potential of what she had to work with. Harry was now 5ft 10 inches. His hair was now dirty blond with beautiful bouncy styled curls that looked adorable. His skin had lost it's tan colour and now was alabaster white. His skin was flawless except for his scar that was cleverly hidden underneath his curls and his eyes were sea green with a thick red ring around his iris which made people aware of his newborn status. After a year or two depending on the childe their red ring would turn black which would make his Vampirism harder to spot. His teeth looked normal but they would lengthen and sharpen into gleaming white fangs when he was either hungry or overwhelmed with emotions. He was in great shape. He had filled out more and his stomach had become firm with muscle. His body was slender and athletic. He was very attractive and he know that he would give Malfoy a run for his money now that he was a vampire.

After he purchase the necessary books and potions that he required as he was still unable to walk out in sunlight without discomfort or feeling the sun's rays trying to harm him. Until he was over a year he would be required to take the Solias potion along with the blood craving suppressor. His sire would send him donated blood bags every week while at Hogwarts since he wouldn't be able to hunt the little ruts of Hogwarts.

He then placed his sire's heir ring and smirked and ran his hand over his right arm that had his sire's crest tattooed into his skin and felt a small pulse of reassurance his sire send him. He apparated outside the Hogwarts wards and grinned using his new unnatural speed and then used his wand and made the Hogwarts entrance doors slam open as he walked with purpose and pride as he blew the Great Halls doors open which had been warded with a wave of his hand and strutted in.

The first years screamed as his eyes glowed deep red and his fangs lengthened as he bared his fangs at them causing them to faint. He calmly reached into his robes and drank out of his sliver flask which was for emergencies and then retracted his fangs as the professors and most of the students pointed their wands at him.

Harry rolled his eyes "Well isn't this a nice welcome back. I thought I would receive more of a welcome rather having wands pointed at me but pathetic meek magical beings who are delusional if they think they even stand a chance against me. Well you old ratty hat I believe we have business to attend to if you're not too busy with having to read the minds of the young and naive".

The Hat chuckled "Who do you think you're calling an old ratty hat Mr. Potter or would that be now?".

Harry smirked darkly as horrified gasps and exclaims rang out in the hall. Harry's eyes glittered darkly at the faded twinkle in the old man's eyes and the deadly white face of Snape and furious face of Minerva his former head of house as Hagrid sobbed and the others looked at him in pity or fear as he laughed. "I believe you know the answer. The old me is dead and gone this is the new me. Well children it seems an re-introduction is in order my name is Hadrian Salazar Evans Longshadow formerly known as Harry Saint Potter. Boy Who Lived. Golden Boy Gryffindor. Now that is in order I believe I shall be getting re-sorted. Any objects?. No good then lets proceed".

He waved his hand and the hat flew on to his head. The room was silence and most of them in shock. Which they soon snapped out of as the hat screamed "Slytherin!".

The Slytherins broke out of their shock states and composed themselves and clapped cheering for him as he swiftly took his place beside Draco who was looking at him with something Harry didn't recognise as he introduce himself and they both shook hands causing electricity to travel through their entire beings as the mere contact. Causing Harry to wink at the gasp that erupted from Draco who tried to cover the mild blush that coloured his cheeks.

Dumbledore rose " -Longshadow would you a company myself, Professor McGonagall and you're head of house to my office. I believe you have a lot of explaining my dear boy" He said seriously.

Hadrian rolled his eyes "I'll be with you when I finish my meal. I've travelled a long way after all. Wouldn't you agree Madam Pomfrey?".

Poppy nodded with a glance in the headmaster's direction that meant trouble if he didn't allow her favour patient to have a healthy meal and dared him to protest.

McGonagall's lips thinned " . You're a vampire. You do not require food!. You are trying to get out of going young man and rebel against the Headmaster's wishes".

Harry's lip curled "I am a living vampire thank you very much and a newborn fledgling. I am still require to eat small amounts of human food in order to develop until I no longer need to eat when I have actually become a full fledged vampire which will be a little while yet. You forget that I still retain some humanity left from my mortal life. If you do not take my word then take it from Professor Snape".

McGonagall opened her mouth but closed it when Professor Snape did something no one excepted "Leave the boy alone Minerva. He is being truthful in his answers and will still require food for now. I am surprise that you're sire released you at such a young age. But I trust his judgement as he is a friend of the Prince family and I've known him since I was a mere boy myself. Now eat we wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents that would mean you would have to be rebound back to you're sire because you were a naughty fledgling now would we?".

Hadrian if he could would of turned a deep shade of red at that comment "Yes sir". He muttered into his food not daring to see the amusement on Snape's face.

Ron stood and walked over to Harry and pulled him out of his sit and pointed his wand roughly under Harry's chin "How do we know that you're real Harry Potter?. You could be a death eater under Poly juice. You don't even look like Potter!". He spat with disgust.

Hadrian eyes flashed red but calmed himself as he felt his sire reign in his famous temper and snorted as he touched his mark and muttered out loud "I will not eat the rodent. That would spoil my appetite sire. And I so do not have a famous temper. I just can't help it. I inherited it from my barer". Hadrian snatched Ron's wand and snapped it over his knee before sitting calmly back down and crossed his arms and pouted. "You don't need to come and deal with the rat. I can handle myself. You should know that after all you released me from our sire bond. Although I would mind if you sent him a howler and embarrass that filthy toe rag".

The Slytherin sniggered as Minerva grabbed Ron by the ear "50 points off Gryffindor for being so foolish and reckless for threateningly an unarmed student. The sorting hat would not of called him Harry Potter if that wasn't his true born identity. Fortunately for you if seems has learnt to control himself over the summer d matured. Although I do not agree with the snapping of 's wand so that will be 5 points off Slytherin".

Pansy asked "Who were you talking to Hadrian?". She fluttered her eyelashes attempting to woo him Hadrian smirked at the glare she was receiving from Draco who was jealous "It was my sire. He and I are contacted. He can feel my emotions and even read my thoughts when ever he wishes. We are telepathically linked by our family crest tattoos that keeps us in contact with the other and as my sire pointed out I have a...temper and used his calming allure in order to stop me from losing control".

The Ravenclaws looked intrigued and all looked dying to ask him questions Ron hissed "He broke my wand!. It's been in my family for generations and now it's useless and all he gets is a few points take off!". Ron ranted. "Why is he even here. He's a filthy death eater and dark creature he will drain every person here dry when we sleep!".

The First Years gulped as Poppy glared at Ron as she attempted to educate the first years and soothe them with calming draughts.

Snape drawled out bored "30 points off Gryffindor and a week's detention for causing necessary anxiety and stress to the first year students and insulting a fellow student. has every right to continue with his education whether he is a dark creature or even a death eater. Now I suggest you go back to you're table to were you belong rather than insult and distract one of my snakes".

Ron glared and did so as Harry consumed the remains of his dinner before gesturing to Snape he was finished and ready to go willingly with him to the headmaster's office.

After two hours of intense questioning Harry was allowed to go to his room which was set up in Snape's private quarters encase Harry fancied a midnight snack after curfew.

Harry didn't mind as Draco who had come into his Veela inheritance also had his own room and had offered to keep him company which he accepted.

The boys as dark creatures were under Snape's care while at Hogwarts and he knew that it was going to an eventful year at Hogwarts. As he sense that the two were potential soul mates and knew it was only a matter of time before either of them admitted their feels of the other and started the process of courting and informating their fathers. Snape rubbed his temples as he was summoned to a death eater meeting as word had probably gotten back to the dark lord about Longshadow's dark creature status


End file.
